vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Escape / daebak
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Escape es una Canción Original Vocaloid y la primera del autor daebak. Fue publicada un 21 de Febrero de 2015 y actualmente supera las mil visitas en YouTube. Intérprete: CYBER DIVA Música, Letra y Vídeo: daebak *YouTube *Soundcloud *Mediafire (VSQx) Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Infórmanos!. Inglés= Too much to take in I can't escape it It's been a while now Since I first found out It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you When the skies are gray Remember the day I lost all my faith You drained me away It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you Living in fear Fear of myself Fear of the game Fear of no help Praying for sanity Praying for all my need Praying 'cause there's no choice Let me go Let me fly away I'll be gone someday When the skies are gray Remember the day I lost all my faith You drained me away It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you I want to believe That I'll become free It's all in my head It will never end Sometimes I think of A time we were one But you made a mistake It's eating away When the skies are gray Remember the day I lost all my faith You drained me away It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you Living in fear Fear of myself Fear of the game Fear of no help Praying for sanity Praying for all I need Praying 'cause there's no choice Let me go Let me fly away I'll be gone someday When the skies are gray Remember the day I lost all my faith You drained me away It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you Want to run away Want to look away Want to hide away Want to hide from you Want to forget this Want to forget that Want to forget it Want to forget you Let me fly away I'll be gone someday (x2) When the skies are gray Remember the day I lost all my faith You drained me away It haunts all my dreams The pain and the screams Don't know what to do Can't escape from you |-| Español= Demasiado para tomar en Lo que no puedo escapar Ha pasado un tiempo Desde que me enteré Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Cuando el cielo está gris Acuérdate del día He perdido toda mi fe Se me evaporó Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Vivir con miedo Miedo de mí mismo Miedo del juego Miedo de ninguna ayuda Pidiendo cordura Orando por toda mi necesidad Rezando porque no hay otra opción Déjame ir Déjame volar Algún día seré desaparecido Cuando el cielo está gris Acuérdate del día He perdido toda mi fe Se me evaporó Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Quiero creer Que va a ser gratis Todo está en mi cabeza Nunca va a terminar A veces pienso Una vez que fuimos uno Pero cometiste un error Se está comiendo. Cuando el cielo está gris Acuérdate del día He perdido toda mi fe Se me evaporó Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Vivir con miedo Miedo de mí mismo Miedo del juego Miedo de ninguna ayuda Pidiendo cordura Orando por todo lo que necesito Rezando porque no hay otra opción Déjame ir Déjame volar Algún día seré desaparecido Cuando el cielo está gris Acuérdate del día He perdido toda mi fe Se me evaporó Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Quiero escapar Quiero mirar a otro lado Quiero esconderme Quiero esconderme de ti Quiero olvidar esto Quiero olvidar Quiero olvidarlo ¿Quieres que te olvide Déjame volar Voy a ser algún día desaparecido (x 2) Cuando el cielo está gris Acuérdate del día He perdido toda mi fe Se me evaporó Eso persigue todos mis sueños El dolor y los gritos No sé que hacer No puedes escapar de ti Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por CYBER DIVA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015